Half vamp half god
by Casady DeathWood
Summary: This is my very first story about greek mythology combined with vampires.Maya and Lila lived a normal life untill the discovered their secret powers.Please review and tell me if there are any mistakes thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Half Vamp, Half God**

Chapter 1: What are we?

This story takes place in Wisconsin, USA. We had no idea who we were, what we were, and where and who our real parents were. So, my name is Maya and my sister here is Lila. We were twelve years old, Lila turning thirteen, me, the same but a couple of days later than her.

Lila has light brown hair mixed with black streaks (she was born with them, the doctors had no idea what was up with that because we had no idea what our parents looked like). She had emerald green eyes with pale red, firm lips and lightly tanned skin. She had a slim figure and usually wears black and red (they were her favorite colors).

And finally, there's me. I've got blonde hair with red streaks (I was born with them. It's kinda weird), red lips with blue gray eyes. I'm also a bit chubby but pretty slim too. Kinda like a mix of both. I usually wear green .

Lila and I have foster parents since we were adopted ,our mom is Chelsea

And my dad is John there we go to the Wisconsin public school ,we have a medium sized house with three floors and on the first floor are the kitchen ,living room and dining room .on the second floor we have this place were Lila and I hang out there are two black and red single beds ,a small white fridge,and two computers .There is also my room and Lila's .On the third floor there is my mom and dad's room ,the study,and a guest room .

We found about our powers on our birthdays our 13th birthday .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

August 4

Lila's birthday

Happy birthday to you ,happy birthday to you happy birthday to Lila happy birthday to you .her parents and sister sung .

Thanks everybody for this great party ! Lila said excitedly

No problem Lil (that's what I call Lila) Maya replied hugging her sister.

We wanted to give you both something special for your birthday so we got you both necklaces we found when you were babies on our door said

Yes we wanted to give them to you now ,more than John

Maya yours is a silver bat with spread out wings ,Lila your's is black ancient Greek writing . Chelsea said,then hurrying to get the camera and take a picture.

It said -

Μιγάς

What does it mean? Maya questioned

Well it means Half blood .Chelsea answered and hurried back to take a group photo.

Later that night in the hangout room on the second floor .

Hey ,Maya what do you think Half Blood means? Lila said confused

Huh! What ? Oh sorry I was just looking at my necklace it's glowing red! Maya exclaimed What did you say again ?

It's glowing red ! Lila replied but a bit louder this time

Ya it's been doing that for about ten minutes , how about yours? Maya wanted to know .

Wow! Your wright I haven't noticed ! Lila said stupidly

Mine is glowing red too

Its blinking now ! Really fast Maya said annoyed

Ya ,this sucks why don't we smash it on the floor it might stop? Lila suggested

Sure why not .Maya replied

So the girls through it on the floor nothing happened but it started blinking faster then ever.

Stupid vampire ! Maya said

It suddenly stopped blinking .

Lil it stopped .

How? Lil questioned

I just said vampire? Wait say Half blood .Maya demanded

Why ? she asked

Just do it . Maya said

Fine .Lila responded

Half blood . It stopped Lila said relieved

Ya , Ok but why is there a black tabby in front of us ? Maya said

No idea ,but it has a collar go check who it belongs to .Lila said

You . Maya said

You .Lila said

You . Maya said

You . Lila said

Fine I'll do it... heykitty,kitty don't be scared ,don't be afraid, Lila said soothingly.

I'm not scared ,the black tabby responded.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! They screamed in unison .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three **

Quiet ! The cat hissed

They both held their breath and kept quiet.

Now, my name is Ricky and I will be your mentor .

Mentor? They both questioned in unison .

Yes I will teach you to manage your powers . Ricky said

Powers? They both questioned (again) in unison

Will you stop that ! Ricky hissed

OK . Lila said softly

Ok now don't scream when I tell you this you are both half vampires and half god .

Oh my ! Ahhhh-. Maya screamed then held her breath and stopped

I said don't scream . Ricky said

Wait , doesn't that mean were immortal ? Lila questioned

Yes ,you are and so are all vampires or half vampires. Ricky explained

So our parents are alive . Maya said with a bit of confidence

Yes they are they live in the castle in Avalon a mystical place for vampires, your father is the king of all vampires ,and your mother is Aphrodite . Ricky purred .

So that means ,we're princesses . Maya said with a lot of enthusiasm .

Can we turn into bats ,do we drink blood, do we sleep in sarcophagi?

Maya asked

Well out of those things you can only turn into bats,never mind about that you have to start immediately tomorrow morning you will start training to control your powers , I would like to know where I will be assigned my quarters? Ricky explained and asked .

You can sleep here ,if you want . Maya said

Are you crazy! We can't let a talking cat , who has to teach us these random powers , and tells us were princesses into our house . Lila exclaimed

Quiet ! Lila you will wake up mom . Maya whispered

*to late*

Maya, Lila what's going on down there , stop shouting ,... Who's this little guy .Chelsea asked

He's my cat ,Ricky . Maya quickly said

Your cat ,since when did you get a cat missy ? Chelsea questioned

Just no-

Lila quickly elbowed her sister in the stomach .

We found it on the streets a while back ,we can keep him right . Lila said in a demanding tone .

Go to bed now , see you in the morning . Chelsea said then quickly returing upstairs .

Wow ! How did you do that? Maya asked

I tried out that charm speak Ricky talked about . Lila explained

Awesome , let me have a go . Maya insisted

Later Maya , maybe tomorrow lets go to bed now . Lila said

Yes I agree. Ricky said

The girls went to bed in the same room and Ricky curled up on a comfy chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four **

Lila ,Lila wake up , as my sisters head was wright in my fricken face I woke up with a startle.

Hey sleepy head it's time for training , Maya said .

I looked at the time it was 9:14 in the morning .

Ok ,ok I'm up, I'm up .

The cat was cleaning its soft fur with his tongue and then quickly had some meat that was

left for him in a plate.

So where do we go to start training? I asked Ricky

We train in your backyard , he said softly

So what do we actually do ? Maya asked concerned

Well I've set up a training outside and we will see what your key strength is a weapon or fighting and we will try to use telepathy as well. Ricky explained

Awesome , Maya squealed

So let's get cracking. Lila joked

* in the backyard after breakfast at 10:13 training began*

The obstacle course had monkey bars that reached up 17 feet high and 12 feet long , the balance beam was 15 feet in width and below it was fake lava ( it was just a red blanket) ,

A pool of real alligators swam beneath our feet but we were standing on glass but we could still se them there were some breathing wholes here and there , and at the end of the race there were two dummies and a button that said finished one for Maya and one for me.

In another part of the backyard was a bow and arrow, knife,dagger,and a sword two of each .

Short intermission:

( now I bet your wondering how big the backyard is , and where the cat got all this stuff from , the back yard is 65 feet in length and 45 feet in width pretty big wright I just made random calculations , and let's just say the cat has magical powers OK . OK now back to the story )

Now back to the story*******

What the underworld! How did you make this in one night . Lila said

I can teleport things from one place to another , Ricky answered

Let's start, you will both enter and the quickest one wins you have to save the dummy ,then you both fight each other with the weapon of your choice.

Get in your positions !

On your mark... Get set ... Go !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five **

The obstacle course was amazingly hard , as I suspected, the monkey bars were very tall and long .

Lila's hand almost slipped , what happened was amazing , she swung her hand back on the bar and she flipped her legs went in-between that tiny space from one monkey bar to another and stood up on the bar standing and kept walking to the end , Lila turned around and her sister was doing the same thing, they both finished the bars. Next was the balance beam she (Maya) was standing she tripped but hung on with her legs ( her body was up side down on the beam her legs were holding on) and she moved foot by foot up side down and so did Lila . The alligator part was the most confusing when they got of the beam the glass went in and the gators were snapping their huge mouths in the open Lila and Maya looked at each other confused . Ricky then said " you fly" Lila tried to think about flying nothing happened that always works in the movies she thought wait I'm a vamp I turn into a bat ,of course but what does she do come on I wanna be a fricken bat , she suddenly turned into one , And started flying to the end Maya not far behind the bats raced along the water trying to avoid snapping jaws ,they reached the end of the course the both got a weapon Maya got a crossbow and Lila got a sword they put some Greek armour on and fought to the death ,literally, Maya shot some arrows at her sister but Lila deflected it with her sword after a while Maya finished her arrows and Lila was all worn out they both hit the button at the same time so it was a tie .

" Amazing job you passed the test without any practice" Ricky purred

What are you talking about Lila and I do gymnastics in school thats why we have mad explained

Well you took 1 hour to finish the course , And now we do telepathy Ricky said.

Great! Now we do telepathy ,you probably know how to do it already . Ricky said

No , not really . They said together

Ok sit down and focus your minds about each other ,now I want Lila to say something in your head ,Lila said ratatouille .

You said ratatouille! , Maya exclaimed

Good ,good now Maya you try . Ricky whispered

Ok sa-

Just then her mind went fussy her head started spinning she screamed her head off

Maya ,Maya are you okay settle down ,Ricky what's happening ?

She is having a vision Ricky said calmly

What ?

She is seeing something in her head

She stopped screaming and her head felt better .

I saw ,I saw ,I saw war, catastrophe, blood shed , I saw ,I saw , dad fighting on the bad side with mom .

And we were dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

What do you mean we were dead ? Lila asked with worry in her voice

We have to go now . Ricky said

Where ? Lila questioned

Lila knows where . Ricky answered

Ya, we have to go Camp Half blood right away we have to train immediately, prepare right now . Maya demanded

What ? Why ? What's camp half blood ? . Lila said utterly confused

I'll explain to you on the way , Ricky I assume you have packed our bags . Lila reminded him

He nodded his head with agreement

Lets go then .Maya said

Wait are you crazy I am not going anywhere , Maya we are staying here and that's final I don't care if you want to go or no-

I felt tired I saw Maya inject a needle in my right leg Audi fell asleep for about an hour.

When I woke up I was in the air I was riding on a bird? Now a horse? Wait it was a Pegasus

ok last time I checked there were no flying horses in Wisconsin .

Wow where am I and why am I fifty feet above ground. Lilac said very confused so she would keep her balance .

We're on our way to camp half blood Lila we have to train right away so let's get started, we descended down and as we got closer to the ground what I saw was amazing a dozen cabins in a U , a lake ,kids battling, horses wait those aren't horses there more like a hybrid of man and horse.

There called centaurs . Maya said ,like she knew what I was thinking.

We descended and when we got down we saw three kids probably half bloods standing down below us we got to the ground and I said.

Hey,I'm Lila and this is my sis Maya .

Hey ,I'm Percy son of Poseidon

I'm Annabeth daughter of Athena

Hello , I'm Nico son of Hades

Well hello all , a centaur said, I am Chiron.

Hello Chiron Maya said we are both daughters of Aphrodite and our father is the king of the vampire empire .

Of course , Chiron said .

Ricky leaped of the Pegasus and started talking and walking .

Well guys you need to start training so come on .

* two weeks after arriving training has finished and they are really good fighters and stuff*

We are ready Chiron , Maya said to Chiron after breakfast was over.

Yes it is time, Chiron responded You are both ready for battle you will fight bravely .

When do we go? Lila asked

In 7 hours the battle starts immediately you will need to prepare , Nico get the girls into armour and get their swords .Chiron requested

Yes , Chiron . Nico replied

They got into their armour and said good bye to all their friends in the Aphrodite, Apollo,Hermes ( which was a lot ) , Poseidon (only Percy Tyson was underwater ) , Hades ( Nico) , and Athena cabins .

I hope we come back alive , Lila said she hugged her new boyfriend from the Apollo cabin a kid named Aragon they shared a quick kiss ,and suddenly Aphrodite appeared I give you my blessing children ( Aphrodite looked stunning she was wearing a red cocktail dress and red ruby necklace she was wearing black high heels and she had a red bag ) come back safely .

I have never seen my mom .Maya thought to her self she looked beautiful .

They got on their Pegasi and left camp .


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

So how do we get to the Vampire Empire? Asked Lila

We teleport . Maya responded

Um... How? Lila said

We travel super fast that we go through another dimension to get to the Empire. Maya responded

Incase you haven't noticed Gulliver isn't the fastest Pegasus .

Lila said

I'm quite aware , that's why I asked one of the kids in the Hephaestus cabin to attach rocket boosters to the Pegasus . Maya said calmly

Oh! And hold on we're in for a bump ride . Maya suggested

Just then Gulliver went at top speed and raced through this dimension and went to another and we ended up on the ground at a dark but beautiful place there were trees with red leaves on them there were houses lunged up everywhere with a dark blue roof and black wall , there were dark blue flowers planted on the black soil everything was dark basically .

Where is everybody . Lila asked confused they are either under protection or already dead , Maya replied .

Dead , I asked confused ,

Lila we are going to fight in the war between Vampires and Ware-wolves , we have to go to the castle now we will meet Ricky there , and our father. Maya explained

We walked about 5 miles in silence before we reached the castle it was so awesome , it was one of those castles like in the dark ages It was amazing , standing in front of the door was a tall man with pale skin with black hair and neon green streaks .

Hello , my daughters I have missed you dearly, the man said

Then I said aloud FATHER ! . Maya exclaimed

Father and daughters embraced .

What about me , Ricky purred

RICKY ! Maya exclaimed ( again )

Well my two daughters have grown greatly over the past 13 years , said father ( king , majesty)

Well we would love to chitchat , Ricky said but we must prepare the wolves are on there way , and you two well we will need your help greatly .

In the distance I ( Lila) could hear howls from wolves as the moon appeared , Ricky was right we had notice to lose , we entered the castle and we headed to a grand room with a microphone , and fathers said " this is your king speaking , all guards , soldiers must suit up immediately the ware wolves are here and will put up a fight we will remember for decades.

He stopped and he himself got into his armor and got his sword , we exited the palace and standing before us were more than 20,000 soldiers all lined up in neat rows of red , black and blue , then the werewolves appeared picture a normal wolf then add 10 things that scare you the most and times that by 100 that's how scary they were they fangs the size of an elephants tusk and sharper than any knife , blue fur and armor for protection then , the king of the ware wolves and king of the vampires said " CHARGE!" And it went into mass chaos , blood was everywhere wolves and vampires slashed, flesh and fur scattered the floor with dead bodies everywhere mostly there were werewolves , but that did not help Lila and I were fighting off at least 5 wolves at a time with our training at camp we were invisible ,Father was amazing he fought off 29 ware wolves and not a scratch on him ,but me and Lila we had cuts , bruises everywhere from the fangs the claws ( I can't really put to much fighting and blood since its rated K + sorry ) suddenly my heart stopped beating my body felt limp I couldn't breath i heard somewhere in the distance some one cried " LILA , NO" I fell ,Maya ran towards me I heard her screaming some ancient words and I felt better thousands of wolves fell to the ground dead I got back up and Maya looked pale she needed some ambrosia ( medicine used for half bloods that can cut you but if you have to much you could wither to dust) I gave her a little while five guards defended us from the wolves ,

The battle raged and it continued from 8:00 pm to 3:00 am

Werewolves and vampire slashed more vampires were dead than ware wolves ,

I started freaking out I slashed and killed as many wolves as I could but there were to many

I had to say a speed like Maya did to protect me but I didn't know what to say, suddenly Maya appeared next to me she was sweating , and had scars her sword had blood stains but she looked fine now ,

You know that spell you did when a lot of wolves died and I stayed alive what if we say it at the same time we would have enough power to destroy all the wolves and bring the vamps that are dead back alive . Lila desperately asked

I'm pretty sure it would work , but we would need some guards fighting around us so we can have time to do it , Maya said

I'll handle that .

She whistled and a bunch of guards made a circle so we could have time to say the spell

Maya whispered the spell in Lila's ear and she nodded

They held hands and shouted ,for the gods

Suddenly a blast took place vampires started getting up from the dead , every single ware wolf suddenly fell to the ground dead .

We did it , we did it , Lila shouted

Maya and I fell to the ground unconscious .

We woke up in an infirmary in the castle there were only a few other people there , Lila stood up and saw her dad smiling at her , and her sister next to Lila

Did we win? Maya asked

Yes , we did all thanks to you and your sister but I'm afraid you have to leaf and go back to camp half blood and train more , please don't ask any questions . The king replied

We felt sleepy again I started to protest but then I drifted off .

When I woke up (again) I was in the Aphrodite cabin on my bed and my sister was in the next bed and she woke up to ,we got up to weak to speak and we went outside , there was no one training so we went to the mess hall and decided to look for the later and we would eat now , but as soon as Maya opened the door we heard a people screaming "SURPRISE ! "Then I knew , a surprise party , we saw everybody with cake , pizza, pasta , steak everything ice cream , coke, sprite .

I saw Aragon and he smiled I walked to him and hugged him so hard , he couldn't breath

I miss you to , he chuckled

We had a great time and then everyone pushed me and Aragon into the closet for ' seven minutes un heaven ' I felt Lille I was actually in heaven .

And I wanted to stay at camp for ever.


End file.
